Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones and Words Will Always Hurt Me
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Words were thrown, hurtful words. This was our daily routine, but this time the words hurt more than they should have, they became too personal, too sadistic. It was as if you meant every single last word that had made its way out of your cold lips, Gray. GrayxNatsu seme/uke, angst, cruel author. Three-shot rated T for swearing maybe? - -' On rewrite...
1. Chapter 1

Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones and Words Will Always Hurt Me

**Natsu's Pov**

_"Flame Brain_!" gray yelled at me for who knows how many times now, it was normal for us to fight like this; but ever since I convinced my feelings to him, he'd begun yelling and throwing even harsher and more hurtful words each day, each minute- no second I spent breathing I could recall him yelling at me.

_"Droopy eyes!"_ I yelled back, I knew that after that sentence you'd begin yelling harsher words, I knew it like the back of my hand, it was impossible to avoid

_"Orphan!"_ and I was right, this had only started two days ago but I'd already became so, so used to it. It was almost sickening as to how fast I adapted to such cruel and evil ways

I said nothing in attempt to calm him down but it didn't work, it only succeeded in making him feel angrier than before.

"_The only reason your actual parents left you is because they knew how useless and unworthy you are compared to everyone else in the world!"_ I bit my lip at this one, I hadn't heard it before. I've never known my actual parents, but I could care less. I just missed Igneel, the only one who had truly cared for me and protected me.

_"They abandoned you and left you in a forest because they hoped you'd die! They despised your very existence!"_

I wonder if gray even knew how I felt about these cruel, cold words that he said- yelled at me every day, does he know it's slowly crushing my will to live? Yet I can't hate him for it, I still love him… somehow. Even if I know that I can't be with him, but that's okay for now I guess.

_"'Igneel' found you and took you in, and cared for you like a parent, but then he dropped you off again in a forest by the guild, he wanted you to die too! He'd finally figured out how useless you were and wanted nothing to do with you!" _I heard him yell again, this one pissed me off, though, I twitched, it was almost unnoticeable. It's only because today was the day Igneel had left me and disappeared from my life No… It hurt a lot more than the others, so I spoke with my eyes shut, preventing the tears that wanted so desperately to flow out

_"That's a lie! Igneel loved me! He was family!"_ The moment I spoke I saw Gray's face light up into a smirk, a wide, cruel, cunning, smirk

"_Is Igneel even real? Or was he one of your demented imaginations that helped you feel loved when you really weren't? You have no proof he's real, and if he was then why isn't he coming back for you? Oh right, even your imaginations hate you. Congratulations."_ I closed my eyes even tighter and balled my fists up to the point of breaking skin and drawing blood , the lip I had bit earlier is the lip I am biting two times harder than before, blood dropped form my mouth and from my hands but it fell to dull and non-caring eyes.

Maybe he was right about a few things, maybe I a useless and horrible, unwanted and unworthy. I shook my head immediately, never in my life had I thought about that until those very words came from _his _ice cold lips. I'd never felt this much pain either, my chest ached and it wasn't a physical wound. I inwardly laughed as I asked myself, 'What ever happened to the saying 'sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me?''

I smiled sadly at Gray as I hear him say his last few words, "Face it Natsu, someone like you will never be loved"

_"I know" _I stated quietly with a bitter smile on my face that was even colder than Gray's magic, and for some reason; he seemed surprised, surprised that I had agreed with him on something he believed was obviously untrue. But I've had enough, for all I know his words are all correct and I just need to give up.

After a few minutes of silence between us and the obvious onlookers in the bushes, I turned around and quickly walked away, not looking back even once to see the expression on Gray's face, the one I'd probably never see again.

_Bye, Gray_

It was nice meeting you

~~~~~GrayxNatsu~~~~~

** Gray's Pov**

I watched him give me such a sickeningly cold smile that I felt chills from before he turned around and walked out, and that was when I became conscious of what I just did. Ever since Natsu confessed, I had a hard time believing it. So to deal with it I started taking my anger out on him, telling him these hurtful words, yet he never reacted the way I wanted too so why did he suddenly change today?

I let out a sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose before turning around and beginning to walk away

"_Gray Fullbuster" _I heard Ezra's strong voice call out, I almost shuddered. Wait; did she witness what was just played out between Natsu and I?

_"Yeah" I answered weakly_; hopefully I wouldn't regret replying instead of running

"What you said to Natsu was horrible" she stated and I literally knew she'd say that, I knew she'd been watching, well I knew someone was watching

Before I could say anything to reply she cut me off, "Go apologize"

I nodded and watched her walk off after she hit me on the head, I headed back towards my house; I had no intentions of looking for Natsu right now, in fact I managed to get everyone to agree to a team job yesterday, the only difference is, Natsu won't be there. Erza, Lucy, and even Happy want some time away from him!

Well it wasn't really a job, more like a vacation to the beach, but if Natsu went then we'd all be hotter than we wanted since he practically radiates heat off him. I smugly plopped into my bed and closed my eyes without a single regret of the day.

**~~GrayxNatsu~~~**  
**Natsu's Pov**

_"Stupid Gray and his stupidly hurtful words"_ I murmured as I wiped the tears off my face and stuffed my belongings into a bag, I'm leaving fairy tail; it's not like anyone would miss me so what's wrong with my decision?

Nothing

Once I finished packing I shoved my bag underneath my bed before laying down and looking up, the house's ceiling was cracked and it was a completely black while the walls were a dark shade of red; the carpet matched the ceiling and the door did too. There was literally one window and it was behind my bed, it was a pretty decent sized window though. The lining by the ceiling and floor was completely white, besides the occasional chips in the paint.

I sighed; I really couldn't sleep could I? Maybe I should leave the guild today instead, just to get it over with. I got back out of bed, grabbed my bag and left a note for happy before leaving.

It was dark and cold enough, but the sky was free of any clouds. The stars were easily seen, just like the moon. The grass sparkled with morning doo and there was an occasional breeze that blew by. I just watched the scenery as I made my way to the guild, it was late so there would barely be anyone there. Cana might be there, and maybe Gajeel, Macrov will be there so I didn't have to worry as too explain why I am leaving.

Side tracked in thought, I didn't pay attention to where I was going until my face smacked into the door of the guild.

"_Ouch_" I murmured before opening the door and walking in rather quickly, as usual the guild looked like a happy place filled with friends and family, but I didn't feel that way today. I quickly went to Macrov's office, ignoring the confused look on Wendy, Gajeel, and Cana's face. They had greeted me but unlike my characteristics, I ignored them.

I planned on getting in, and then leaving as quickly as I could, never to look back at the place that had been my home.

"_Gramps_?" I asked as soon as I opened the door, I saw him sitting at his desk with a drunken smile on his face

"_Hm_?"

_"I need to speak with you_" I stated, my face as serious as I'd ever been, he could tell it was important. I closed the door and watched the smile disappear off of his face, and his face become as serious.

"_Why do I feel something bad coming out of this_?" He asked, more to himself than to me as he put down his beer

"What did you need?" He continued with a sigh as his eyes slowly made contact with mine

_**"I'm leaving Fairy Tale"**_

**That's the end of chapter 1, this will most likely beome a two or three shot ^^ hope you enjoy it. Oh and Gray and Natsu were already together in the begining so don't get confused with tha xD**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm leaving Fairy Tail" I stated with a serious expression, Macrov looked at me as if I were joking, but on closer inspection, he was waiting for me to start laughing, wanting this to be some sort of horrible joke I was playing on him, but it wasn't. It was real.

And he confirmed it, "I understand" Were the two words he said, not even a goodbye. I nodded towards him before leaving as quickly as I had arrived, on the way out of the guild, I saw Gray direct his gaze towards me for the last time, our eyes met for a split second and his seemed to ask, 'What are you thinking?' Mine replied with nothingness.

And before he could walk over to me, I was gone. I was heading straight to the train station; I planned on getting as far away as I could, I'm sorry for being a coward. I know I'm only abandoning and running away from my problems- my fears. I laughed at the irony of it all, I was the one who always cheered people up, helping them in their time of need, and helping them get through their fears and problems.

But when I needed help, no one was there

**Gray**, I'm sorry but I still love you if you don't love me, I'll always love you

**Happy** I'm sorry for leaving you behind, you'll be staying with Lisanna or Lucy; I'll miss you pal

**Erza**, if you ever find me I'm positive you'll kill me, take care and keep the guild in order

**Wendy**, sorry for leaving like this, this isn't your fault. I love you as a sister and I don' t want you to forget that

**Gajeel**, even if you won't admit, you make a good older brother. Thanks for being there for me when I needed it, sorry for leaving without telling you

**Lucy**, even though your weak; I'm sure if you actually train you'll become a little stronger

Sorry, everyone

~~~GrayxNatsu~~~

Gray's Pov

My eyes connected with Natsu's for the shortest of seconds, his were blank while mine where apologetic and questioning. I wanted to know what was going on, why he was acting like this. It wasn't like him; it was too much out of character. It just didn't fit him.

He was being too mysterious; it was confusing and sad at the same time. He walked out without gazing back at the guild or anyone in it. It was as if he was leaving and never coming back.

Speaking of which, did Macrov send him on a solo job? Without his team—no macrov wouldn't do that he knew it was too dangerous. But I still wanted to find out why Natsu was speaking privately with him. It seemed serious because Macrov hadn't left his office for a while know.

I walked in to see him crying, similarly to whenever someone quit the guild; did Natsu leave? Was he never coming back? Panic raced through my mind as I considered all of the possibilities

"Where's Natsu" I spoke with a worried voice; I needed to know, what the hell happened to my Natsu?

"Gone, Gray, he's gone" Macrov said in one of the saddest tones I'd ever heard. I felt a pain in my chest as I thought about never being able to see Natsu again, that cocky smile of his, those determined eyes and the special feeling I felt whenever I was around him.

It was all gone, never to return.

Where'd he go to and why? Why would he just disappear like this? Not telling anyone a thing?

"Do you know where he went to? Do you know why he left?" I asked slowly, it must've hurt him more than me; he's known Natsu longer and often watched him as a kid. Natsu… Natsu was family truthfully, and a family didn't function without all of its members, right?

I watched him shake his head in dismay, I let out a breath as I thought, then it hit me. The train station! If he'd want to leave the guild, he'd probably try to get as far away as possible…

"Train station" Was the one word I said before I ran out, I didn't want him to go, I loved him. I truly did, I didn't want to believe he loved me when he really did, I said so many words- so many hurtful words to him… No wonder he's leaving, I'm so sorry Natsu, please… Please give me one more chance

My thoughts continued as I ran, all the way to the train station, "NATSU!" I yelled as I saw the train doors close, I looked in the window to see his pink hair and sad face looking out, I could have sworn a tear slipped out of his eyes just then. And as that wretched train started, I saw your eyes connect with mine.

How ironic, I'm the one feeling mixed feelings and a horrible tearing in my chest instead of you, you were probably laughing a- no. Your sadness wasn't fake and unreal, it was real; it broke my heart over and over again uncountable times; I knew that even as you disappeared into the distance that I'd still remember that miserable face. It was my fault you were even leaving in the first place, right Natsu?

Our eyes never broke apart until you were completely gone; it was the saddest moment of my life. I ran into the station and demanded that they stop the train- but they simply ignored me

"Tell me where Natsu Dragoneel is headed too" I asked as kindly as my voice would allow at the time, "I don't know" I let out a deep breath as I thought for a moment… About all the places Natsu would want to go to

I turned to leave only to have one of the conductors grab my arm, I turned to glare but he had a worried expression.

"Is the person you are referring to a boy with pink hair? And he uses fire magic?" He asked, he seemed to be sweating, what did he do?

"Yeah" I wanted to know what was going on, why he became so serious all of a sudden

"He boarded the train we were transporting two very dangerous criminals on; they managed to get out and stop the train. Your friend might be dead now, I'm terribly sorry" That pissed me off, they allowed him to board something so dangerous? That's inhuman! Then they expect me to just to forgive them and continue on with my life, like nothing happened.

I left with a glare on my face, took one of the cars that used magic to run, and made my way to Natsu as quickly as I could

_'Orphan'_

_'The only reason your actual parents left you is because they knew how useless and unworthy you are compared to everyone else in the world!'_

_'Igneel' found you and took you in, and cared for you like a parent, but then he dropped you off again in a forest by the guild, he wanted you to die too! He'd finally figured out how useless you were and wanted nothing to do with you!"_

_'Is Igneel even real? Or was he one of your demented imaginations that helped you feel loved when you really weren't? You have no proof he's real, and if he was then why isn't he coming back for you? Oh right, even your imaginations hate you. Congratulations.'_

I recalled my cruel words; he was searching for Igneel again isn't he? That's not actually too far away! I quickly boarded the next train headed towards where he was, I need to apologize and I can only hope he'll forgive me.

~**End Chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I have a lot of other fanfics that I need to add chapters too which is why it took so long to upload- anyway thanks for your reviews/favs/ and follows! **

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~ GrayxNatsu**

**Natsu's Pov**

As I rode the train I couldn't help but want someone- Gray to be here with me. I didn't want to be alone while searching for Igneel. I wonder if he knows where I'm going. I wonder if he even knows I'm gone- I wonder if anyone knows I'm gone… Probably not

I curiously looked around, why was I the only one on the train

I let out a deep breath as I pressed back my motion sickness as much as I could so I could think; when I suddenly felt the train jerk and my head crashed into the wall in front of me, then it jerked back again when a scream was heard, the train had stopped completely. All of a sudden I hear growling and grunts- then the sound of something breaking. What happened?

I looked towards the direction of the sound only to see two muscular men heading towards me. I watched cautiously as they approached. All of a sudden one of them grabbed me by my neck and threw me against the window. As I got up, I noted that they were not good guys.

I went to punch one with my fire magic but the other threw me again. I couldn't get to one without the other getting in the way. With blood seeping out of my wounds, I gradually dodged the guy's attack and finally managed to hit one of them, knocking him unconscious. This seemed to make the other even angrier because he grabbed me once again and launched me at the wall of the train with such force that It broke the metal.

'Amazing how I can still move' I thought to myself as the irony blood spilled out of my mouth

As a last resort; I pretended to be dead. My eyes were cracked slightly enough just to see; but to anyone else they looked closed. I seized my breathing temporarily and waited. I was grabbed by my neck once again but instead of struggling and showing any signs of life, I let my body go completely limp. When he bashed my skull against the iron wall; I almost lost consciousness but I struggled to keep it. When this guy was least expecting it; I grabbed his arm and flung him into the train he had threw me out of.

I made sure he was unconscious before I fell back onto the side of the train tracks; finally allowing unconsciousness to take me in.

_The pain disappeared with my consciousness as the darkness overwhelmed me_

_"_NATSU!"

**GrayxNatsu**

**Gray's Pov**

"NATSU!" I yelled, I had finally reached the train to find out that the criminals seemed dead, the train was almost completely destroyed, and Natsu… My Natsu was lying in the remains of the train with a pained look on his face; he had multiple wounds and his body was mangled and broken. Had he managed to take out these two criminals by himself? Why didn't he run the moment he could?

_Because Natsu's not like that_

I pulled him out of the remains as carefully and quickly as I could, I checked his pulse. It was weak but it was there. I picked him out as gently as I had got him out and got into the car. I put his body on top of mine in fear of him becoming even more injured than he already was. This way I could keep him safe and drive at the same time. With the remainder of my magic I quickly and carefully began driving back to the guild.

**~~GrayxNatsu~**

**Gajeel's Pov**

That idiot disappeared; it's surprising that he's running away from his fears but you never know with that kid. Gray, if this is your fault I swear I'll snap that pale neck of yours like a twig.

"Macrov, what happened to Natsu?" I heard Wendy ask, she was probably the one who was affected the most by this. I stayed silent because I wanted to know what happened to that pink haired idiot as well

"He left the guild. He was having… problems with Gray" Macrov's face was directed to the ground but it rose as he continued, "But he's coming back."

'He'd better get him back' I thought to myself, even if I didn't look like it, I had a heart. I cared for Natsu like I would a younger brother. We're always there when we need each other but this time I wasn't there for you…

**~GrayxNatsu  
~Wendy's pov**

I know what happened to Natsu-nii, what happened to him was cruel… I watched the guild doors blankly as Charles sat on the table beside me

"I don't think he's coming back-" Charles began but that was the moment the guild doors busted open and Gray stood at the entrance, holding Natsu in his—Oh no, Natsu-nii looked dead, he was bleeding terribly so. If he wasn't dead then he'd die op blood loss. And each of the wounds that marred his body, I couldn't help it; I let out the tears I had never wanted to shed for Natsu.

**~GrayxNatsu**

**Gray's Pov**

I rushed to the medical room where Mirajane sadly took Natsu from me; she was going to get some help for him. I could only sit and wait. Wait with the others that seemed to hate me; only Erza, Lucy, and Happy remained my friends right now. I am extremely sorry for saying all those hurtful words to him, why doesn't anyone understand that?

We'd been waiting for three hours and there was still no sign of Natsu being okay, I had been silent the whole time; that is until Mirajane came out of the medical room with a frown gracing her face, "Natsu… There was nothing we could do to save Natsu. He's awake right now but his life is fading. Gray; he wants to see you." And then she left quietly, it was as if a big chunk of her life- no a big chunk of everyone's life was snatched away from us.

_It was my fault_

I walked into the room with stiff legs; I felt horrible.

"Natsu?" I asked; trying to confirm whether he was actually awake or not

"I couldn't prove to you Igneel was real… You might be right…." His voice was broken and sad.

I couldn't believe that this all happened because of my choice of words.

I didn't say anything

"I'm sorry Gray" he continued; he shouldn't be the one apologizing. It should be me.

"I love you" He finally said and this time it urged me to reply; but the moment I opened my mouth, his body went completely limp; his eyes closed, and he stopped breathing

_He didn't even have a pulse_

"Natsu!?" I asked frantically; I didn't want him to be dead. I didn't even get to say goodbye- I couldn't even say I was sorry or that I loved him!

"I'm so sorry Natsu"

_So, so sorry_

_"_I love you too"

_I really do_

Natsu, you died with a smile gracing your face and the sunlight signing on you.

_Why were you happy_

After your death you were buried and every member of the guild came to your funeral

_Everyone cried_

Everyone misses you Natsu

_Especially me_

The guild will never be the same without you, you were family even if you weren't treated like it all the time.

_Sorry_

Everyone forgave me; they didn't want me to become too depressed and they since they knew me longer than you they were quick to forgiving.

I_t's unfair, I don't deserve it_

Wherever you are, I hope you know that I'm sorry, and I love you

_So, so much_

_~~~~GrayxNatsu~~~_

_End~_

**Well the story is finally done; I hope you enjoyed it. It turned out to be a three shot but that's fine. Lets see; thanks to these reviewers**

**_darkhuntressxir_**

**_The Lollipop Assassin10_**

**_Rikkai and hyotei lover_**

**_Naturesshadows_**

**_moonlightnight1_**

**Thanks for reading/faving/reviewing/following! **

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**


End file.
